


Moving In

by mammothluv



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to Get Him Back.  Brenda and Fritz have moved in together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> The Closer belongs to TNT and James Duff. No copyright infringement intended.

Fritz pulled the covers up and settled in. It seemed fitting somehow that their first night living together, if you didn't count the time she'd made him move out in under 24 hours, had started with a fight and had ended in bed.

 

After an evening of incredible make-up sex, Brenda had reluctantly pulled herself away to get ready for bed. He thought about the fight they'd had earlier. The truth was, Brenda was incredibly sexy when she argued. She'd start making crazy hand gestures and repeating herself and her Southern accent would get even more pronounced. He found it all adorable, hot, infuriating, and exciting. That and the fact that he was falling madly in love with her made it all but impossible to stay mad for long. But there was no way in hell he was going to tell her that. She was already too good at getting her way. He wasn't going to give her any more ammunition.

 

Just as he was thinking about her, she walked out of the bathroom. As he looked up at her, he was unable to stifle the burst of laughter that came out of his mouth.

 

"What," she demanded to know, "is so funny?"

 

"Nothing, it's just..." He laughed again. She was wearing pajamas so horrendously frilly and puffy that he could not stop his chuckling. "It's just, your pajamas are so..." They were long sleeved and went down to her ankles. They seemed to have frills sewn onto every imaginable hem and seam. The last time he had seen anything similar was on his grandmother.

 

"Yes?" she said looking down at the nightwear in question. "Are you having trouble finishing your sentences, Fritzy?"

 

He felt bad because she looked a little self conscious now and, honestly, despite their grandma-like appearance she looked downright adorable in the crazy pajamas. This must be love. If he could love a woman in those pajamas, he could love her through anything.

 

"They're just so marvelous that I can't find the words." he said finally managing to complete a sentence and stop his laughter, but he couldn't control the grin that had spread across his face.

 

His comment and tone set her at ease, convincing her that he was amused but not actually making fun of her. She laughed too now as she walked towards the bed. "Well, we're living together now. The mystery is gone, Fritzy. No more sexy underwear and pajamas for you." She pointed at herself. "This is what you get."

 

"Oh, I'll take it, Brenda Leigh. Now come to bed." He patted the spot next to him on the bed and kept his eyes on her as she walked to the edge of the bed and crawled in under the covers next to him. "I want to rip those granny pajamas right off." he said in his best sexy voice.

 

"Oh, Agent Howard, the things you say." she whispered, giggling as she snuggled closer.

 

******

 

Fritz had had his doubts about her willingness to help with the move but the next morning Brenda called Gabriel to tell him she wouldn't be in.

 

"No, Sergeant Gabriel. Everything's fine. I just need to help Fritz move in is all."

 

Fritz could hear both sides of the conversation because Brenda was currently sitting on his lap at the kitchen table eating the rest of his waffle after finishing her own. She saw his look as she put another bite in her mouth and covered the receiver to whisper, "Did you want this?" while motioning at the waffle with her fork. Fritz just shrugged. He knew he wouldn't get the waffle back without a fight and he was pretty damn happy right where he was.

 

"What's that, Chief?" Gabriel asked on the other end of the line.

 

"No, not you Sergeant Gabriel. I was just sayin' something to Fritz." Fritz watched as she poured still more syrup over the already drowning waffle.

 

"So, I guess he was pretty mad about having to move out while your Mom was here, huh?" Gabriel asked.

 

"No, I don't think he was mad at all, Sergeant. Why do you ask?" She smiled an innocent smile at Fritz as she said it, then finished off the last bite of waffle. Gabriel was silent on the other end of the line. "Nevermind, Sergeant, just go on about your day. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you, Sergeant Gabriel. Thank you." She hung up and turned her focus to Fritz. Who was sitting quietly watching her and absent-mindedly rubbing her back.

 

"I wasn't mad at all?" he asked playfully.

 

"Not that I noticed, no." she leaned into him and gave him a syrupy kiss. "Thanks for making the waffles. They were wonderful."

 

He leaned back and looked at her. "I wouldn't know." he said gesturing at his now empty plate. "You know what, Brenda?"

 

"What, Super Sexy Waffle Making Special Agent Man?" she asked, playfully nibbling at his fingers as he attempted to wipe some syrup off the corner of her mouth.

 

"I think this is going to be good." he said.

 

"Yeah, me too." she said as she stood up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go back to bed. We can unpack later."

 

"That's why you're the boss, Deputy Chief. You have the best ideas." he said as he followed her into the bedroom.


End file.
